Seekers
*Tick, tock, tick, tock... BOOM!* :- Seeker detonating Tactical Analysis *'A bomb in hand': Seekers crawl across the ground in a numberless wave and leap onto enemies, exploding with a lethal burst. *'Hand and tool': What kind of explosive they pack depends on the module being used. Without modules, however, the Seeker can hope to do little more than slow down its victims. *'Out of the ground': Seekers can burrow themselves into the ground like Tankbusters, concealing themselves from view until ordered to spring up from the ground in a deadly ambush. *'Seek and destroy': As a suicide bomb, the Seeker is single use. Furthermore, area of effect weapons will kill it with little trouble, and its melee range leaves it exposed to ranged weapons and aircraft. Background Man attacked by exploding undead hands! A man in the Northwest Territory was attacked by disembodied hands he claimed were undead while he was out in his truck, ice fishing. "I'd driven a few kilometres looking for the right spot to ice fish. I'd found a lake, and I got out to drill a hole. But then the river bank just started being dug out. These hands crawled out and they didn't have no body attached." Zap Tremblay said "I wasn't even near the bank of the lake and they just crawled after me! "I started running, but they seemed more interested in my truck. They just jumped on it and exploded, blowing it up! I guess the gas in their rotten flesh just expanded or something. I ran away as fast as I could while they were distracted, and I didn't see them no more." "’course, I was also in the middle of the Northwest Territories with no supplies." Fortunately, a band of Inuit hunters found him and carried him on their snowmobiles back to safety. He was taken to Cambridge Bay, where he was treated for frostbite. Though he was not out long enough to develop frostbite normally, the massive amount of beer Tremblay had consumed made his veins dilate. Tremblay was released the next day. "My guess is that that they were the hands of Inuit hunters who stole something and got their hands chopped off. They must have hated the passage of the white man on their sacred fishing spot. The skin was all gray and shiny, like they'd been frozen for a long time." When Tremblay returned to investigate the sight using a borrowed vehicle, he didn't find a trace of the previous events. He then proceeded to start ice fishing on the lake. A credited scientist has determined that there is a credible link between this story and last week's "Inuit Village attacked by SMG-armed humanoids!" It is thought that this is because of an Inuit shaman accidentally angered the spirits during a ritual. Attempts to ask a local Inuit leader about these events prompted a long stare and an order to get out of his house. Behind the Scenes Possibly a homage to M.C. Escher's famous "one hand sketching the other" drawing here, as well as the many horror stories depictining malevolent crawling hands. Category:Units